Dark investigators
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: A serie of yaoi-adventure drabbles, mainly focus on the protagonists of Kuroshitsuji and Pandora hearts. In an alternative universe, Ciel and Oz formed a little detective agency under the orders of those in needed. They will also try to find the responsibles for the murder of their families, and strike them in retaliation.
1. Prologue 1

It was going to be a night to remember. The viscount Marquesine prepared a very big and luxurious party for all the high social class of the French countryside. Rich ladies along with elegant gentlemen in their arms, as well as some important soldiers and generals from the militia, made their way into the comfortable-and very big-manor owned by the viscount.

However, to the party were also coming two unexpected guests from families that were once the very important and wealthy of the entire world. In a fancy carriage drawn by four elegant horses, the two heirs of those families were reluctantly going to this social gathering.

"_Yawn…_Explain me why are we going to this party again?" asked a sleepy Oz Vessalius as he scratched his eyes groggily.

"I told you before" replied an annoyed Ciel Phantomhive as he stopped his reading to see his detective partner. "The viscount might have some ties with the farmers kidnapping in the area".

Even if the black haired boy explained this to the blond in a very clear and simply way, the emerald eyes boy only stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" asked Ciel; a little angry for his friend's face.

"Hehehe" chuckle Oz playful. "I always love when you get angry"

This, of course, made the young Phantomhive blushed madly. Without wanting to respond him, he quickly returned to his reading.

"Idiot" he muttered still flushed and carelessly put his right hand next to the young Vessalius, who quickly grabbed it and squeeze it. Again, this put Ciel in a very uncomfortable position. But Oz didn't care, because he was waiting to get scolded by him again.


	2. Prologue 2

The night was going smoothly, everyone in the party were having a great time. From the elders who were gossiping about: politics, economy and rich stuff, till their sons and daughters who were trying to form a relationship between them. However, most of the young rich girls were around the young Vessalius; who quickly gained her hearts-and jealousy from the boys-with his well mannered and gentle-yet flirting-personality.

"And that's how carriages were invented!" told them Oz excited. Obviously, he changed an event of the history and turned it into a romantic tale with young lovers as its protagonist.

"Ohohoho, Oz-kun!" giggled one the girls flushed.

"You're such a dreamer" said another youth with rosy cheeks.

"Hey, hey! How do you know if that other story is true then?" he asked playful as a person approached to the merry group.

"Ehem!" coughed the person's voice. When the girls turned around, and Oz looked forward, they saw a non happy Ciel behind them. Knowing what he wanted, the blond gave him an apologetically smile.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you" he apologized to the girls.

"Ohhhhh…" they replied really sad.

"So soon?" asked one of them gloomy.

"I promise…" he said as he grabbed a red rose from a bouquet to smell it. "With this little rose that we'll meet again sooner than you expect it" and he threw it to them. Suddenly, all the girls began to fight for the rose and the boys did their best to keep them separate. As expected, the little ruckus was just a distraction for him to escape with Ciel.

Deep inside the manor, we see the two detective youths in front of a door. Apparently, they were in an area far from the party since there weren't any guests there.

"This is Marquesine's office, surely there's a document that links him with the kidnappers" explained Ciel with a serious tone.

"Ciel…" whispered Oz still guilty from before. "I'm sorry…did I make you mad?" he asked mournful. The black haired boy turned around and saw him, over his shoulders, with an angry expression.

"What you think?" he asked with a stern tone and he spun his head back to the door.

"Will you forgive me if I say that I bring this with me?" he asked apologetically as he took from his fancy clothes a beautiful blue rose. The moment Ciel turned around again and saw that flower on Oz's hand, he was speechless.

"I know is your favorite" said Oz with a smile as he attached it to Ciel's clothes. It lovely matched with them.

"Heh" chuckle the young Phantomhive sarcastically. "Of course I forgive you, you bastard womanizer" he told him with a small smile that soon brightened the face of the young Vessalius like the morning sun.


	3. Bath time 1

"We're back!" exclaimed Oz very cheerfully as he entered to a very big mansion with Ciel at his side. Suddenly they were greeted by a young maid with long black hair and red eyes.

"Welcome back young masters" she simply stated as she bowed before them. "Dinner is already ready for you".

"It-it's ok Neia!" said the young Vessalius nervously while putting Ciel's jacket on the rack. "We're already full with the party's food. Tell Rufus that he can compensate us tomorrow morning with a super special breakfast".

"Understood, excuse me" she replied as she bowed again before leaving.

"Wait Neia!" exclaimed the Phantomhive's voice, forcing the maid to stop on her tracks and turned her head to see him. "Tell Klaus to prepare me my bath". After he said that, Oz startled immediately.

"Understood" she repeated and bowed before leaving again.

"Ohohohohh! Can I do it this time Ciel? Please pretty please? You promise me that next time I could do it!" Oz begged with his little puppy eyes and little baby's face that Ciel just couldn't resist. He tried to look back and hide the blush on his cheeks, but the blond sure persisted like a little animal wanting his master's attention, and damn he was getting it.

"Fff…fine! You can do it" he replied finally defeated.

"Yay!" exclaimed the Vessalius very happy.

"Neia please wait!" Ciel called her again; making her stopped a second time.

"Yes?" she asked as the Phantomhive hesitated a bit by looking away, but Oz's smiling face at his side was just forcing him to fulfill his promise.

"Forget about what I said before" he stated blushing madly and she looked at Neia with complete exasperation. "Oz is going to prepare me the bath this time!" he exclaimed.

When the maid heard this, she couldn't help but to blush a little by this sudden change opinion; for she knew what happened when the two youths share the bath together.

"U-understood" she nodded and bowed before finally leaving them quickly. After she did, Ciel couldn't help but to facepalm in shame while Oz was just laughing of this whole situation.


	4. Bath time 2

In a very fancy bathroom with elegant white floor tiles, golden with silver racks that hold the finest towels ever made with the embroidered initials "C" and "O" with golden threats and a white marble bathtub with golden edges, we see the two young masters inside of it; taking a warm bath together. Ciel was in front, while Oz was bathing him from behind.

"Like this or slower?" asked the blond as he massaged the black haired boy's bare shoulders with soap.

"A bit slower" replied the Phatomhive as the Vessalius obeyed and move his fingers even more slow, this made first boy groan more relaxed.

"I still don't understand why it worries you that much that we bathe together like this" he stated while massaging him.

"Sigh" sighed Ciel a little annoyed by his question. "Is not that I don't like it Oz, but we need to keep our images as straight youths. Do you imagine what would happen if our relationship is exposed? We could lose our late families reputation and lose everything we have. I thought you already understood that".

"I know, I know" replied the blond a bit disappointed. "Social class is first. I get it" he continued as he finished massaging him.

"Though you didn't complain when we have to bathe together at the orphanage 10 years ago" he added with a devilish smile. Suddenly Ciel blushed madly.

"We were just kids back there and you know it!" he retorted him embarrassed while turning around to confront him, which made Oz laughed playful.

"Calm down Ciel, I'm just playing with you" he replied as he looked away. "Now where do they put my shampoo…Oh! Here it is!" he said as he grabbed the bottle.

Just like it happened before, the young Phantomhive startled a little by the blonde's statement. If there something that really charmed Ciel was Oz's blond hair, he always enjoyed how the emerald eyed boy always played cheerfully with the golden strands of his locks. He wanted, no…he needed to touch and play with those golden strands at least once.

"O-o-Oz!" he finally said, calling the blonde's attention.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"I…" he hesitated at first. "I want to wash your hair!" he stated.

This surprised Oz a lot since Ciel hadn't ask for that all those times they get to bath together. Normally, the young Vessalius was the one in charge of bathing Ciel and himself, while the other's job was just being bathed and wait for the other to finish. So why would he want to participate in the act of bathing someone?

"Oh! Ummm…yeah why not!" he replied cheerfully as he gave the shampoo bottle to Ciel who opened it and squeezed it for the content to come out.

"Close your eyes" he ordered to Oz.

"Hehehe" he giggled. "Just remember, is only to wash my hair. Don't try anything funny while I'm not looking" he stated playfully.

"Just close them already!" retorted Ciel and the blond obeyed with a smile.

After that, the black haired boy began to wash the young Vessalius blond hair with the same slow and careful movements that he learned when Oz bathed him. And while Ciel was just mimicking everything that his body had been experiencing so far, the Vessalius felt like he was in heaven.

A light blushed appeared on his cheeks as his blond hair was being washed by no other than the person he always wanted to do it, after an unknown person took everything away from him 15 years ago. Almost the exact time Ciel lost everything as well.

"Ciel…" said Oz while daydreaming.

"Yes?" he asked as he continued washing his hair.

"Would you want to soap me too?"

At first the young Phantomhive flinched, but later smiled tenderly at him, for he saw this as a sign that his bathing abilities weren't as bad or rough as he thought they were since this was his first time bathing someone.

"I would love to" he replied as he continued bathing that person he promised would spend the rest of his life with him.


	5. Nightmare

"Hahahaha!" laughed a sadistic voice through the corridor.

"Pant! Pant! Pant!" panted Ciel sweating as he ran away from the owner of that voice. "Leave me alone!" he yelled scared while trying to see the person that was behind him.

"I'll find you Ciel" said the voice as it materialized into a larger shadow that quickly blocked his path and grabbed him with its long and sharp fingers, digging in his shoulders.

After the shadow secured the young Phantomhive in its clutches, slowly, it began to move its face right next to Ciel's, in order to whisper him something in his right ear.

"And I'll kill you" it stated with a mischievous voice. After that the painful screams of a woman and man were heard in that place, followed by flames that engulfed the black haired boy alive.

"Uwah!" exclaimed Ciel scared as he woke up from that nightmare, sweating a lot. As he looked around, he confirmed that nothing was happening and that it was just his mind playing awful games with him.

Slowly, he wiped the sweat of his forehead and scratched his good eye with its left hand.

"Stupid nightmare" he cursed while trying to calm down.

"Ngngh…" mumbled a voice closed to him that, gently, moved within the sheets of the bed. When Ciel turned his head to the right, he saw his blond lover sleeping like a cute baby; fortunately, he didn't hear the ruckus he just made.

Opening the sink faucet, the young Phantomhive prepared to pour some cold water in his face; hoping that it could help him to refresh and go back to sleep.

"I hope this works" he whispered after shutting the sink.

"Nngh…Ciel?" murmured a sleepy voice behind him, calling his attention. When the black haired boy turned around, he saw Oz scratching his eyes groggily.

"Oz?" he stated surprised. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to get a glass of milk. But when I got up and didn't see you, I got worried".

"I'm fine, thanks" he replied as he took a towel to dry his face. "You should do what you need to do and go to bed as well" he added as he prepared to go to their bedroom.

"It was that nightmare again, wasn't it?" he asked him with a serious tone.

Ciel didn't want Oz to worry about that. True, that nightmare has been hunting him since the death of his parents and could almost feel his killer, waiting in the shadows to strike him. However, he knew that if he really wanted to capture him and make him suffer, he needed to keep his mind cool and avoid being dragged by his fears.

"I'll be fine Oz" he said and left the worried blond alone in the corridor.

"Ciel…" he whispered very concerned. Not noticing that, in the dark corridor, their maid Neia saw and heard the whole conversation of the youths.


	6. Just for you

Things were smoothly next day in the investigators office. As always, Ciel was busy doing the paperwork, while Oz was lying on his desk; right next to the one of the young Phantomhive's. So far, they hadn't received a new mystery to solve-reason why the blond was very bored and couldn't find a way to entertain himself-.

"Hey…Ciel…" called him Oz with a dull tone.

"What?" he asked while signing the papers.

"Wanna talk about what happened last night?"

"I prefer not to" he answered with a serious voice and sealed a document.

Knowing that persisting will only get him in trouble with his boyfriend, the blond didn't ask further and remained in silence while watching the ceiling. The only sound that could be heard was Ciel signing and sealing one document after the other.

It didn't happen too long, when an idea struck in Oz's head. With a playful smile, he quickly left the office; without telling something to Ciel. The young Phantomhive didn't stop him either, he was so focused on the work that he didn't have time to please his boyfriend.

After some minutes, Ciel finished all the paperwork and piled them on the right.

"Sigh…finally" he sighed tired. At that moment, someone opened the door of the office.

"Oh, great! You finished the paperwork" exclaimed a cheerful, but familiar voice. When the black haired boy looked at the person, he saw no other than his happy blond lover with a little box in his right hand.

Seconds later, we see the both youths enjoying some sweets and small cakes that Oz bought for them.

"I can't believe you did this, just to make me happy" said Ciel with a little smile after he tasted a delicious apple cake with vanilla cream on top.

At his side, sitting on his desk, the blond was finishing his chocolate cake while playfully moving his legs, like a little boy, in the air; without paying attention to the young Phantomhive.

"Ñomnngh…delicious!" he stated with a delighted chibi face.

"Hey, Oz" called him Ciel a bit louder from before in order to get his attention; which he managed to do.

"Oh, sorry! You were saying…" he replied embarrassed.

"Sigh" he sighed heavily. "I said: I can't believe you bought this just to make me forget about that nightmare I had".

"Well…you had a really awful time" he admitted a little ashamed while scratching the back of his head. "It was the least I could to cheer you up!" he exclaimed happily with a light blush on his cheeks.

After hearing this, Ciel blushed lightly like his boyfriend and quickly diverted his gaze from him.

"O-oh! I see…" he whispered and continued to eat, without noticing that Oz's expression suddenly turned really troubled.

"Ciel…" he thought with a very concerned tone. "I promise that I will keep you away from everything that can hurt you".


	7. bloody love 1

Earl Alexei is a known figure in the high society. His gallantry and outgoing personality always helps him to get the attention of thousands alike, especially from young ladies that fell for his charms.

That Alexei loved everyone of the girls he met wasn't a lie either, otherwise they wouldn't have married him. However, one could not say the same about his married life.

All his fiancées-four so far-mysteriously died by a strange bad luck of events that always struck them by midyear after getting married. Obviously, this got the attention of many; who believed that Alexei was the responsible of these mysterious deaths. Afterall, the widower had all the legal rights to their late fiancées' family fortunes.

A really strange mystery that only the _dark investigators_ could solve…

"U-umm, excuse me" said a shy female voice, calling the attention of the earl.

The moment Alexei turned around, his eyes focused on a beautiful black haired girl with pigtails and blue eyes that was wearing a gorgeous pink dress.

After losing his fourth wife, it was not surprise that Alexei's mind wasn't there as he gazed the church stained glasses sorrowful.

"Huh? Sorry…" he apologized after wiping the few tears in his eyes. "May I help you?" he asked politely with a fake smile.

"I'm very sorry for your lost, earl Alexei" replied the girl sadly.

"Heh" he laughed sadly. "Thank you. By the way, have we met before? I don't remember seeing you before and you're obviously not a family of Federica".

"I'm the sister of a very old friend of hers" she lied. "We were very close when we were young".

"I see" he answered. Clearly, Alexei was so depressed that didn't even bother to think over the girl's statement.

"No wonder you're that dazzling, Federica was also that elegant when going to meetings" he joked ironically.

"Tehehe" she giggled. "Why thank you, you're also handsome and very gentlemanly. Maybe…" said the girl as she made an inappropriate approach to the earl by stretching her arms, seductively, around his neck and bringing her face close to his.

"She wasn't good enough for you" she whispered as she tried to kiss in the flushed earl in the mouth.

"S…s…STOP!" Alexei yelled while pushing the girl backwards with both arms. This action, called the attention of everyone that were in the funeral.

"Listen lady, while I think you're a fine young person. I will not tolerate such disgusting approach in a place and a moment like this; maybe you should ask for some manners lessons from your sister before trying to seduce such a monster like me! Now, if you excuse me" and he walked to the chapel, where he could probably be alone the rest of the night.

After that little hassle, the girl just stood there; watching seriously Alexei as he left that busy place.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as we thought" said Oz as he approached to the pigtails girl.

"No" answered the girl, who was no other than Ciel disguised. "In fact, it makes me think that maybe we're not looking at this correctly".

"So, what do we do now?" asked the blond.

"It's time for approach _B_" replied simply the black haired boy.


	8. bloody love 2

Next day, at Alexei's manor, things were going normal as usual. His servants were doing their common duties while Alexei was in his office, signing those pesky death records and legal distribution documents.

Little did he know about the visit he was going to receive at his mansion…

"Master Alexei" called him a butler from outside his office. "You have a visit".

"A visit?" he asked confused as he got up from his chair. "Who would visit me at this time?"

After he went down the stairs to the foyer, he saw no other than the two youths themselves, Ciel Phantomhive and Oz Vessalius looking at him serious and happy, respectively.

Seconds later, the three went to Alexei's office-by the black haired boy's suggestion-in order to talk about serious issues regarding _business_.

"It's actually a big surprise to have as guests the young heirs of both the Phantomhive and Vessalius family. Though I feel sorry that you were forced at such young age to take care of your late parents' legacy" admitted the earl with pity as he sipped his tea.

"Please sir Alexei, there's no need to sink in sorrow…though we appreciate your compassion" replied Ciel slightly embarrassed as he also sipped his tea.

"Ñmohng! Now we just want to help those in need!" exclaimed Oz delighted after tasting the cookies prepared for them.

"Hehehe, I'm glad to hear that" laughed Alexei warmly.

"In this case, we're talking about you and the problem you're currently dealing with" said the young Phantomhive seriously.

"Huh? Wha-what do you mean by that?" asked the earl surprised by his statement.

"Ever heard of the _dark investigators_?"

"Well…" muttered the earl taken aback. "I read articles about them. They're two great detectives that solve those mysteries that normal investigators can't. However, none knows who they really are".

"Until now" replied the blond playful before eating more cookies.

"Beg you pardon?" asked Alexei puzzled.

"Sigh" sighed Ciel heavily by his boyfriend lack of seriousness. "What my partner here tries to say is that we are the dark investigators".

"What?!" exclaimed the earl in shock. "I-impossible…"

"But it is true" began Ciel as he recalled the events of two days ago. "We were hired by Federica's parents to capture you after she died. I believe you know why, your three previous wives and you're still alive; too much coincidence to not be noticed".

After being confronted by the boy, Alexei was sweating cold; panicking nervously. Even he had to admit that all the proofs pointed that he was a bloody murder that only wanted money. However, he could still swear his innocence over his life.

"I-I see…" he finally answered as he covered his face with both hands worried. "Then…are you going to put me in jail?" he asked them.

"At first we thought about it" began the young Phantomhive again, surprising Alexei. "But after your reaction at the funeral, we decided to investigate further this case. Now we believe that someone in this house is responsible of those murders and is trying to incriminate you".

"You-you think I'm innocent?" stuttered the earl hopeful.

"If you had done a dirty approach to Ciel yesterday, we wouldn't be thinking that" replied Oz mischievously.

"O-Oz!" cried Ciel blushed.

"Tha-thanks" replied Alexei with tears in his eyes. "You're the first people that actually believe me" he muttered while sobbing like a child in front of the two youths.


	9. bloody love 3

Later that day, we see the two youths under a tree at the backyard of Alexei's manor. Ciel was reading a novel, as usual, while Oz was next to him admiring the long grassy yards owned by the earl.

"I really like this change of scenery, and you?" asked the blond happily to his boyfriend.

"We aren't here on vacation, Oz" replied the black haired boy without taking his gaze from the book as he turned the page. "Let's just hope that the person behind these murders decide to turn his attention to us"

"Well, he must" replied the young Vessalius quickly. "Afterall, we just organize a dinner here and even invite a new bride for Alexei".

"It's a good thing that he voluntarily decided to participate in our act, that way everything will look realistic enough for the murderer to take the bait".

"Hehe" laughed Oz playful. "You're really making sure that not even the slightest thing can go wrong" he added as he stretched his left arm towards Ciel's shoulder in order to embrace him. Of course, the young Phantomhive blushed as he was pushed closer to his boyfriend.

"You should just relax and enjoy" said the blond seductively as he rubbed his nose on his boyfriend's neck. Ciel couldn't hide it; he loved everytime Oz got that mischievous with him. However, and just before he got too much aroused, he comically pushed Oz's face far from his.

"Dammit Oz, not here!" he told him laughably angry while forcing his happy boyfriend to make distance between them.

Out of nowhere, a figure walked towards the youths, calling their attention. It was one of Alexei's maids-one that was in her midyears-with a silver tray full of cookies and tea for them.

"Master Alexei asked me to bring these to you" she told the youths as she placed the tray in the grass.

"Oh yeah!" replied Oz cheerful as he clapped his hands.

"Please give sir Alexei our thanks for this treat as well as this novel" said Ciel as he handed the book to the maid.

"I will surely do, if you excuse me" she answered and bowed to them before leaving the youths with the tray of snacks. What the maid failed to notice was that the youths, despite touching the food and expensive crockery, didn't taste them; not even a sip of tea or a single bite of a cookie.

"Heh" smiled Ciel proudly. "It appears that we have our first suspect".

"It's a good thing that, in secret, we made Alexei promised us that he wouldn't offer us a thing until the dinner" added Oz seriously as he looked at the cookie carefully.

"Maybe she used poison to kill Federica. That would explain that mysterious disease that struck her" suggested the blond after surveying the sweet in his hand.

"Whatever she used" said the black haired boy with a smug on his face as he gazed the brown liquid in his cup. "Tonight will be the end of her long career of murders".


	10. bloody love 4

As night came, everybody prepared for such occasion. Even Rufus and Klaus came by orders of their masters in order to make the dinner perfect for the bride that arrived a little late to the manor of the earl.

If Alexei's cook was awesome, then Ciel and Oz's was the triple. The dark skinned, French, funny man not only prepared dishes that left everybody wanting for extras, but also earned a compliment of Alexei himself. The cook was obviously jealous of Rufus' great cooking abilities.

Klaus was also an important figure in this little reunion. Before and after dinner, the brown haired butler showed complete flawlessness as well as perfectionism to all the inhabitants of the manor. He even played a sweet melody with his violin that left Alexei without words; he sure had to admit that Ciel and Oz servants were out of this world.

At midnight, when everybody was sleeping, a dark figure slowly approached to Alexei's room. Opening the door carefully, the shadow walked stealthy to his bed; where he and his new fiancée were sleeping quietly. Then, it raised its right hand-which was carrying a pointed knife-and quickly lowered it to the body of the bride.

"Ahhhhh!" echoed the painful voice of a woman through the corridors of the manor.

"It's time" said Ciel fully dressed as Oz.

"Yeah" nodded the blond serious.

The moment the youths entered Alexei's room, they saw him shocked as he gazed the midyear maid that gave Ciel and Oz tea with cookies this afternoon with his right wrist broken by Neia's superhuman strength. The plan went perfectly.

"Wha-what's happening?" asked Alexei nervous.

"I'll tell you what's happening" began the young Phantomhive serious. "This maid here is the responsible of the mysterious deaths of your wives!" he exclaimed as he pointed her with his index finger.

"N-no way…" he stuttered and looked at his maid struggling against Neia's strong grip. "I-is it true, Melissa?"

"Of course it's true! You brainless idiot!" she yelled. "It was the least I could do after you broke up with me that way!"

"Bu-but I thought you understood when we talked about it" he replied. "My parents wouldn't have left me marry with you, we're in different social classes".

"It's always the same with you preserving your family legacy!" she retorted him. "To hell with them! And to hell everyone of you! I hope you scream in anguish when dying a painful death!" she yelled as Neia took them away from them.

"I wouldn't bet on that" whispered Ciel serious while watching the two women left. Then, he turned his attention to a speechless Alexei that was being helped to stand by Oz.

"I…I don't even know what to say" he admitted bewildered. "I didn't know she was capable of this".

"Tormented people tend to act rashly when they can't obtain what they want" explained him the black haired boy.

"Still, you should feel happy now" said the blond with a smile. "Now you can have the life you always wanted with a beautiful female company, if you know what I mean" he added playful as he nudged him with his elbow.

"I…I guess" Alexei muttered, still shaky by what just happened. "Ho-how can I repay you for helping me when none else could?"

"A check for starters" answered Ciel. "We don't work for free".

"O-of course" he replied quickly as he put a robe over his pajama.

In his office, Alexei finished signing the check for the dark investigators; who gladly accepted the amount for the work they just made.

"So, I guess this is it" joked, ironically, the earl after the young Phantomhive grabbed the check.

"That's correct" he replied with a smile as he stretched his hand to Alexei.

"Thanks for letting us stayed in your house up to now" said the young Vessalius happily as he also stretched his hand to him.

At first, Alexei thought it was weird that the two wanted to shake hands with him at the same time. Nonetheless, he decided to not follow his concerns and shook hands, playfully, with them. Big mistake…

The moment the earl shook hands with the youths, an awful burning sensation crept from his hands towards his chest.

"Arghggarh! Wha-what are you doing?!" he asked horrified as the youths just looked at him without letting go of his hands.

"In order to keep our work as investigators as a secret, we need to make sure that the ones that know it don't reveal this information to anyone" explained Ciel coldly.

While this was happening, we see that Klaus finished using his mysterious powers with all the servants of the manor, including Melissa.

"We're sorry, Alexei" apologized Oz slightly guilty, while watching him suffering "But we do this so that the person we're looking for doesn't know our activities besides family matters".

"By the time we end this, you'll be bound to our contract" began the black haired boy. "Unlike your servants, you'll get the chance to preserve your memories from us and our households in order to spread the story about the dark investigators and how they helped you. But, if by any chance, you reveal our identities to someone; your soul will belong to us until we disappear from this world".

"Wha-what?!" asked Alexei both horrified and in pain as the burning sensation was scoring in his body.

**Ciel and Oz's chant**

_By this moment, we hereby declare that the life of Alexei the III belongs to none other than us. _

_Any attempt to break this pact will immediately result in the harvest of his soul for him who rules hell with an iron fist. _

_One half might be weak, but together they represent commitment that we'll carve in the human flesh of the living._

_Thus we, the demon heirs, command that the burden Alexei will be forced to carry be enough for his soul to shatter!_

"Arghagaaaaaaaaah!" yelled the earl in pain as a strange black seal carved on his chest.


End file.
